A sliding-type tripod constant velocity joint includes roller units each of which is rotatably arranged between a raceway groove of an outer ring and a tripod coupled to a shaft. For example, each roller unit of the sliding-type tripod constant velocity joint described in Patent Document 1 includes a roller inserted in the raceway groove of the outer ring, an intermediate member (ring) that rotatably supports the roller and that is externally fitted around a corresponding one of tripod shaft portions of the tripod, and a plurality of rolling elements (balls) that are rollably interposed between the roller and the intermediate member. Each roller unit has the spherical rolling elements, so, when torque is transmitted with such a configuration, resistance due to a slide occurs between the rolling elements and the intermediate member and between the rolling elements and the raceway groove, in addition to rolling resistance.
Then, in order to reduce the resistance, there is, for example, the technique described in Patent Document 2. A sliding-type tripod constant velocity joint described in Patent Document 2 includes needle units that use shaft-like needles as rolling elements. Furthermore, each needle unit has a cage that supports the needles such that the needles are able to circulate around the outer periphery of an intermediate member (block). By so doing, it is possible to reduce resistance due to a slide between the rolling elements and the intermediate member and between the rolling elements and the raceway groove.